Calculord Card
Calculord Cards, more commonly known as cards, are what allows the player to wage war against the game's enemy bosses. They appear to have special significance within the game, as they can only be used by Star Nerds. Cards are played from the player's hand by matching up numbers from the Calculator in order to pay for their cost, which will be an even number for Human units, and an odd number for Alien units. The cost of a card must be paid for exactly; calculating a number higher than the cost of a card renders it ineligible to be used for that card. Cards have both Duties and Types, with Duty affecting how the card behaves, and Type being closer to flavor text. (While some card Abilities take Type into account, this is the exception rather than the rule.) List of cards *ADAMANT MEDSUIT *AEGIS SUIT *AIRLOCK MISHAP *ANDOROID JUNIOR *ANTIGRAV MORTAR *ARM GRENADES! *ARMOR COLUMN! *ARMOR RESUPPLY! *ARMOR TEAM *ARTILLERY BARRAGE! *ASTRO GUARD *ASTRO NINJAS! *BANGTUBE SQUAD *BIO SAUCER *BIOAGENT HX *BLOK'S SHOUT! *BRAIN BLAST! *CAN OPENER *CAPTAIN DEFENSOR *CAPTAIN TRIAGE *CARGO SAUCER *CHEST BURROWER *CLONE SQUAD *COMBAT CYCLE *COMBAT DATABOT *COMBAT MEDIC *COMM TECH *COMMANDO *COMPU GRUNT *CORPORAL BOLT *COSMIUM ENGINEER *COSMIUM PILLBUG *COSMIUM SAUCER *COSMO CAT *COSMO KNIGHT *COSMO WRECKER *CYBER MERC *DARE DEVILS *DEATH HAWK *DEFENSOR MK3 *DEPLOY SEMTEX! *DISC RIDER *DRONE BUILDER *DRONE BULLY *DRONE PUSH-SUIT *DRONE SOLDIER *DRONE SURGEON *EARTH SCORCHER *ELECWAVE *ENERGOID *ENTRENCH! *FIRE AT WILL! *FIREBUG *FIXIT NILTRACK *FLAK TEAM *FLECHETTE GUNNER *FORM MUTATRO *FRENZIED MUTATE *FUNGOIDS *GAUSS BIKE *GENE MINERS *GENERAL TRAXX *GENERATE CLONE *GIGANTOR MK3 *GRAVITY SMASH *GUERRILLA STRIKE! *GUNG HO! *HARDENED IONSUIT *HIVEMIND NEXUS *HOVER DOZER *HULKOID *HUNGRY BLOB *HYDRA TANK *ION SAPPERS *IRON DOC *JOHNNY STARBORN *JUNK MASTER *KILL! KILL! *LASER ASSASSIN *LASER BEAMER *LASER UPGRADE *LOGISTICS OFFICER *LONGBOW PANZER *LT. NAILS *MAN UP! *MEDIC BIKE *MEDIC DISPATCH! *MEDIC SQUAD *MEGA IONDISC *MIND CONTROL *MIND PROBER *MIND UPGRADE! *MINE LAYER *MINIDISC SQUAD *MISSILE BUGGY *MOON DOZER *MORTAR RIG *MORTAR SENTRY *MOTO REAVERS *MUTATE BIOWEAPON *MUTATE HANDLER *MUTATE HUNTER *MUTATE MINDTANK *MUTATE MULTIBOX *MUTATE PRINCE *MUTATE PRINCESS *MUTATE SHRIEKER *MUTATE STARGOD *MUTATE SWARM *MUTATE VAMPIRE *NEURAL LEECH *NEUTRON SNIPER *NITROID *NOSE GUARD *OMEGA TANK *ONESHOT *ORBITAL PHASER! *ORGANIC ALLOYS *OSCAR MIKE! *PATCH *PHASE BIKER *PHASE PLATOON *PLASMA SABOTEUR *PLASMA SNIPER *PLASMA THUMPER *POW SUIT *PSIONIC MINDOID *PSIONIC MORTAR *PSIONIC OFFICER *PSIONIC ZAPWAVE *PSY BLASTER *PSYCHIC ASSAULT *PUSH SQUAD *PUSH THROUGH! *QUANTUM OVERLOAD *RAPTOR GRUB *REALITY SCRAMBLE *RECON ADVANCE! *RECON BIKE *REMEMBER T-ZAN! *REPULSE GUNNER *REVERSE TIME *RIFLE SQUAD *ROCKOID *SAW BONES *SCORCH TRACK *SECTION EIGHTER *SEND THE RESERVES! *SERPOID *SET CHARGES! *SKIRMISH TANK *SKIRMISH TROOPER *SKYBIKE *SMC ENGINEER *SMC GRUNT *SMC P1 TANK *SMC P2 MEGATANK *SMC TITAN *SNIPER TEAM *SOLAR TECH *SONIC NILTRACK *SPACE DUMP *SPITTING COBROID *SPORE BURST *STAR COWBOY *STRAFING RUN! *SUPPLY BIKE *SUPPORT GUNNER *TELEPATH RECON *TIAMAT TANK *TINKER WALKER *TRANSPORT SEAL *TRAVEL HATEBIT *TRENCH BIKE *TURBO SAUCER *TYSON ZAN *UFO ABDUCTOR *UNSTABLE PHASER! *VOLATILE BLOOD! *VOLATOID *VTOL FIRELICH *WETWORK OPERATOR *ZAN'S SCRAPPERS *ZERO CLONE *ZETA COMPANY Category:COSBLAST Cards